yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Some Big Sister Daytime
Some Big Sister Daytime is the seventh episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and Snowdrop are ready to spend their daytime with their big sister, Princess Solarna while Prince Hiro and Princess Luna are out on their anniversary date at the movie theater to watch their favorite 1980s movies. But when the twin daughters of Lyra Heartstrings and Bertie, Traffic Light and Mia arrives, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna have to beat against them in the Sisterhooves Social. Plot Luna and Hiro getting ready for their anniversary date at the movie theater One special morning, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro were getting ready for their anniversary date at the movie theater. As for Princess Celestia and Duck, they're coming too for their date. Luna tells her oldest daughter, Princess Solarna to watch over Princess Yuna and Snowdrop. Yuna and Snowdrop's day out with Solarna/Spending their time together At last, Yuna and Snowdrop are spending their time with Solarna. When they hop on K.I.T.T., the three sisters took a ride through Ponyville from one countryside to another. Visiting the Golden Oak Library/The Sisterhooves Social is coming! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna arrived to see their friends, Prince Gold Pendant, Finn, Jake, their friends, the Ninjago Ninja Team, Princess Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, and the Chima Heroes. Just then, Yuna found the flyer for this year's Sisterhooves Social and suggested to Snowdrop and Solarna to attend it. Meanwhile at the movie theater, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, and Duck arrived there and pick which 1980s film to watch first. Luna chose Back to the Future. Then, Luna and Hiro gets a pack of popcorn (with extra butter and salt) and cups of soft drinks while Celestia and Duck gets their spares. In the theater, Luna and Hiro sits next to each other. The arrival of Traffic Light and Mia/Getting acquainted with new friends Back at the Golden Oak Library, two cocky twin daughters of Bertie and Lyra Heartstrings, Traffic Light and Mia arrived when Yuna and her friends greeted, but they don't want them to be touched when they see strange foals, they ignore Yuna and pretend they don't notice them. Back at the movie theater, Celestia and Luna both chose Ghostbusters will be next. As for Yuna, she was doing something nicer to Traffic Light and Mia as they got acquainted with them. Traffic Light and Mia Challenging Yuna and her sisters in Sisterhooves Social Then, Traffic Light and Mia insults Yuna and her friends by calling them bad names, but Yuna defends them from the arrogant twin sisters. Angered and enraged, Traffic Light and Mia challenges Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna in Sisterhooves Social. Not much longer, Yuna and her friends accepts in hopes to show Traffic Light and Mia what Friendship Magic are true. Solarna, Yuna and Snowdrop trained/A big sister's biggest bonding So, Yuna panicked about if Traffic Light and Mia will win, but Solarna calms her down. Then, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna begin their sisterly bonding to take Yuna's mind off things. Sylvia Marpole and Fizzlepop coaching and Clarabelle and Grubber as a Referee Then, Sylvia Marpole and Fizzlepop Berrytwist were coaching the participating sisters as the Sisterhooves Social begins. Then, Clarabelle Cow and Grubber are referees. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna were determined to win this year's Sisterhooves Social. The Sisterhooves Social begins/All good friends with sisters participating Soon enough, the Sisterhooves Social has begun with many good friends with sisters participating. The Biggest Race is on!/Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna won the Sisterhooves Social Just then, the big race is on as Yuna, Snowdrop, and Solarna were getting a head start. Traffic Light and Mia were tripped as Yuna helped them out, they didn't understand why she'd cared before. At last, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna won the race. As for Traffic Light and Mia, they congratulated them. Traffic Light and Mia befriended Yuna and her friends/A big sisterly love of all In the end, Traffic Light and Mia apologize to Yuna and her friends for insulting them as they accept them. When Luna, Hiro, Celestia and Duck returns from their dates at the movies, they see how much sisterly love Yuna and Snowdrop shared with Solarna happily. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Traffic Light and Mia. *Princess Yuna and Snowdrop spends their day with Princess Solarna when their parents, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro went away in their anniversary date at a movie theatre to watch their favorite 1980s movies, like Ghostbusters (1984), Ghostbusters II, Back to the Future, Back to the Future Part II, Gremlins, The Goonies, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Beetlejuice, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Christine, The Shining, The Thing and Akira. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will visit the Golden Oak Library to see the Ninjago Ninja Team, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the Chima Heroes and the others. *Sylvia Marpole and Fizzlepop Berrytwist will be a coach while Clarabelle Cow and Grubber will be a referees. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will win the Sisterhooves Social. *Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, Princess Skyla, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Traffic Light, Mia and the other sisters will enter the Sisterhooves Social. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Some Big Sister Daytime (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes